Terdex Kernet
Terdex Kernet stworzony jako CT-3425 jest jednym z najważniejszych członków Republiki Galaktycznych Strażnków. Biografia Wczesne życie(24 - 19 BBY) Powstał na Kamino, jednak podczas tworzenia coś poszło nie tak, przez co Terdex żył jak normalny człowiek, nie miał przyśpieszonego procesu starzenia się. Był więc wychowywany na żołnierza, jednak to zakończyło nagła przemiana Republiki w Imperium. Wtedy pewien klon o imieniu Kaise, który specjalnie dostał specjalną substancję, która pozwalała mu rosnąć jak zwykły człowiek, ukrył się z Terdexem i szkolił go. Kaise i Terdex byli dla siebie niczym bracia, a Kaise bardzo dbał o Terdexa.mały|Kaise Szkolenie i pierwszy pancerz (19 - 10 BBY) Terdex szkolił się u Kaisa, który bardzo był z niego dumny.Coraz lepiej się szkolił, więc Kaise za to postanowił mu dać coś, co może się przydać Terdexowi. W czternaste urodziny, Kaise podarował mu pancerz klona, który sam to niego należał. Operacja: Zamach na Dakka Mannoi (10-5 BBY) Znalezienie towarzysza(10-9 BBY) Kiedy Terdex zakończył u Kaisa trening, okazało się, że pewien klon, Furai ukrywa się w pewnej bazie, postanowili pójść go odnaleźć. Kiedy go znaleźli, okazało się, że Furai jest poszukiwany przez Imperium za niszczenie ładu. ''Okazało się, że to nie jest prawda. Postanowili więc jeszcze wykonać zamach na Dakka Mannoi - oficera imperialnego, który wrobił Furaia. Polecieli statkiem Furaia, który po cichu razem z Kaisem oraz Terdexem włamali na Gwiezdny Niszczyciel Dakka Mannoi. Jednak Furai szybko został zastrzelony przez szturmowców, a Kaise został wzięty to niewoli. Terdex natomiast szybko się ukrył. Uwolnił Kaisa oraz Marka Skywalkera - kuzyna Anakina Skywalkera, znanego wtedy jako Darth Vader.Kiedy uciekli to kryjówki Kaisa. Terdexowi zniszczył się pancerz. Kaise dał mu drugi, który przerobił i nosił aż po dziś dzień. Znów polecieli na statek Dakka Mannoi. Kiedy przylecieli po cichu, znaleźli pokój Dakka Mannoi. Kiedy ten spał, chcieli go zabić. Jednak to pokoju weszli szturmowcy. Kaise zaczął do nich strzelać, jednak został zabity. Wściekły zabił szturmowców. Strzały obudziły Dakka, który wezwał ochronę. Mark oraz Terdex wzięli ciało Kaisa i uciekli na statek. Kiedy wrócili to kryjówki, zrobili Kaisowi pogrzeb, a Mark i Terdex zostali przyjaciółmi , którymi byli już zawsze. Zabicie Dakka, nowa kryjówka oraz towarzysz(8-5 BBY) Pewnego dnia, Mark i Terdex postanowili znaleźć nową kryjówkę. Spakowali się, i poszli poszukać nowej kryjówki. Znaleźli opuszczoną bazę klonów, którą postanowili odnowić. Po 3 latach poszli ostatni raz spróbować zabić Dakka. Kiedy weszli na jego statek, poszli to jego pokoju, i go po cichu zabili. Kiedy wychodzili, Mark spotkał swojego przyjaciela o imieniu Coston. Uwolnili go i uciekli. Coston to nich dołączył i razem przeżywali przygody. Powstawanie Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników (5 BBY-5 ABY) Poznanie przyszłej żony(5-3 BBY) Kiedy Terdex, Coston oraz Mark szukali czegoś to jedzenia, zauważyli, że szturmowcy każą pewnej dziewczynie, 18 letnią Daye Marine zapłacić za mieszkanie. Problem w tym, że dziewczyna mieszka...pod mostem. Przyjaciele obronili dziewczynę ogłuszając szturmowców. Ci zaproponowali jej, aby to nich dołączyła, na co ona się zgodziła. Od razu, jak się spotkała z Terdexem, widać było, że między nimi iskrzy. Śmierć Costona i ślub (3-0 BBY) Parę miesięcy później okazało się, że Coston jest poważnie chory. Kiedy Mark i Terdex poszli szukać lekarstwa i je znaleźli, było już za późno. Coston umarł w 2 BBY. Dwa dni później został pochowany. W 0 BBY Terdex i Daya wzięli ślub. Podczas ważnego zebrania, było słychać krzyk. Mark, Terdex i nowy komandor dawnego oddziału Fiara Bay poszli sprawdzić. Zamordowany został pewien senator. obok jego ciała był czerwony ślad dłoni, który jak sprawdził Terdex, był zrobiony z krwi. Zaczęto szukać mordercy senatora, aż w końcu znaleziono podejrzanego. Był nim pewien łowca nagród, który został wynajęty przez OZRGS. Łowca nagród uciekł to bazy OZRGS, ale za nim polecieli Terdex i Bay, z czego ten drugi został zabity przez owego łowce. W końcu Terdex złapał łowce, którego aresztowano. Bitwa o Fayun(16 ABY) Kiedy OZRGS zaatakowało planetę należącą to RGS, wysłano wojsko, z czego jednym z najważniejszych żołnierzy był właśnie Terdex. Terdex podczas wojny ocalił jednego z kapitanów. Jednak bitwę wygrało OZRGS, a Fayun stała się planetą kontrolowaną przez Organizacje Zniszczenia Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników, co bardzo zmieniło losy Wojny. Jego syn komandorem(16 ABY) Podczas pewnej bitwy, jego syn Kelo bardzo zasłynął na tej bitwie, więc dostał status komandora oraz własny oddział. Ojciec będąc z niego bardzo dumny postanowił dać mu nową zbroję, poleciał to pierwszej kryjówki, wykopał ciało Kaisego, i wziął jego zbroję, którą później wyczyścił i przerobił. Kelo nałożył nową zbroję, po czym przyjął pseudonim Banert Natomiast jego drugi syn, Mer dostał pierwszy pancerz, po czym rozpoczął szkolenie. Mer bardzo dobrze radził sobie na treningu. Odkrycie mocy(16 ABY) Pewnego razu Mer pokłócił się z ojcem podczas treningu, po czym nastąpiło coś, co było niespodziewane. Mer przypadkowo...popchnął go mocą. Zdziwiony Terdex powiedział to Markowi i swojej żonie. Okazało się, że ojciec Dayi był Jedi. Mark, jako jeden z ocalałych Jedi postanowił wyszkolić Mera. Mer się ucieszył, ale to spowodowało zazdrość ze strony Kela, który póki co, nie pokazał wrażliwości na moc. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, kim stanie się Kelo. Poszukiwanie zaginionego żołnierza(16 ABY) Pewien żołnierz, porucznik Finlan zaginął podczas pewnej misji. Kelo, Terdex i mały oddział żołnierzy poszli szukać Finlana. Znaleziono najprawdopodobniej jego statek. Kiedy to niego weszli, znaleziono go. Finlan leżał ciężko ranny i pół żywy. Kelo i Terdex nałozyli mu opatrunek, wzieli go na statek i polecieli to bazy. Po tym Finlan był bardzo wdzięczny Terdexowi. Zaginiony na Gertornis(17 ABY) Terdex został razem z małym oddziałem żołnierzy został wysłany na Gertornis, aby odebrać pewną broń. Jednak coś się uszkodziło, przez co statek miał się rozbić. Jednak oddział i Terdex nałożyli spadochrony i wyskoczyli. Kiedy wylądowali, zobaczyli rozbicie statku. Kiedy próbowali się skontaktować z RGS, okazało się, że nie ma zasięgu. Postanowili rozbić obóz, rozpalili ogień, i położyli się spać. Następnego dnia jeden z nich postanowił coś znaleźć to jedzenia. Kiedy jednak poszedł coś znaleźć, było słychać krzyk. Terdex i żołnierze poszli zobaczyć co się stało z jednym z ich przyjaciół, zostało po nim ciało bez głowy. Okazało się, że głowę urwał i zjadł mu pewien drapieżnik. Zabił większość żołnierzy, a ocalali tylko Terdex i dwóch żołnierzy. Terdex zabił bestię, a chwilę później przyleciał inny statek, który zabrał Terdexa i dwójkę żołnierzy. Zakup nowej broni(17 ABY) Mark, który coraz bardziej chcąc obronić planety RGS przed OZRGS, postanowił wysłać Terdexa i dwójkę żołnierzy, aby kupili nową broń(A konkretniej ileśtam sztuk), która obroni planety RGS. Okazało się, że OZRGS ukradło te bronie, jednak jeden z żołnierzy zdołał je odzyskać. Po zakupie ustawiono jedną broń na każdą planetę RGS. Bitwa o Jandzo(17 ABY) Jest to pierwsza bitwa, w której nie ingerowało OZRGS. Pewien człowiek i miliarder, Max Junfin wysłał swoich żołnierzy na planetę Jandzo, aby zaatakować bazę RGS. Terdex, paru żołnierzy oraz Mark akurat byli w tej bazie. Wyszli walczyć z żołnierzami, po czym wysłano nową maszynę kroczącą- AT-GM. Z jej pomocą pokonano żołnierzy Maxa Junfina. Szpieg wśród nas(17 ABY) Podczas pewnego zebrania, Terdex został poinformowany o tym, że w jego batalionie jest szpieg. Kiedy spytał się swojego batalionu, kto jest szpiegiem, nikt nie odpowiedział. Przesłuchał każdego członka batalionu, w tym swojego starszego syna. Później okazało się, że szpiegiem jest pewien porucznik. Ten się upierał, że nim nie jest, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Po aresztowaniu, Kelo poszedł do pewnego pokoju, gdzie powiedział, że szpiegowanie batalionu RGS zostało zakończone. Śmierć żony(18 ABY) Pewnego razu, jego żona została zabita przez pewnego łowce nagród. Terdex wściekły i smutny rozkazał poszukiwanie Łowcy Nagród. W końcu Terdex razem z wielkim oddziałem żołnierzy poleciał w poszukiwanie żony. Najpierw zaatakował siedzibę OZRGS, myśląc o tym, że to oni byli zleceniodawcami mordercy żony. Okazało, że się mylił. Znalazł jednak łowce, którego zabił. 3 dni później był pogrzeb żony Terdexa. Po pogrzebie udający płacz Kelo poszedł się ukryć, gdzie skontaktował się z swoim mistrzem, mówiąc, że niszczenie RGS coraz bardziej jest możliwe. Odkrycie tajemnicy(18 ABY) Pewnego razu, Mer idąc na szkolenie do Marka, zauważył Kelo mówiącego, że zniszczenie RGS jest coraz bliżej. Mer podszedł to brata, pytając go, co się dzieje. Kelo kazał nikomu nie mówić, co się działo, jednak Mer chcąc powiedzieć Markowi, Kelo zaczął go dusić, po czym ten stracił przytomność. Kiedy się obudził, już nie wiedział, kto lub co spowodowało utratę przytomności. Prawdziwy szpieg(18 ABY) Po paru dniach, okazało się, że osoba, która ponoć była szpiegiem, jest niewinna. Porucznika wypuszczono, po czym rozpoczęto kolejne, przesłuchanie. Jednak, na tym przesłuchaniu nie odkryto szpiega. Jednak kiedy Mark i Terdex rozmawiali, zauważyli Kelo, mówiącego to swojego mistrza, że nie odkryli, kto jest szpiegiem. Mark rozkazał aresztować Kela, co się nie udało, żołnierzom. Następnie stoczył z nim walkę, którą przegrał Mark. Kelo odciął mu prawą ręke, po czym Terdex zaczął strzelać do Kela, jednak ten wyskoczył przez okno, lądując w swoim statku, po czym odleciał. Kelo został poszukiwanym RGS nr.1 Poszukiwanie syna (19 ABY) Rozpoczęto poszukiwania Kela. Kelo został odnaleziony, jednak szybko uciekł. Terdex, Mark i Mer idą znaleźć Kela na pewnym targu. Postanowili porozmawiać z pewnym sprzedawcą, który pokazał im, gdzie poszedł Kelo. Znaleźli go, w starej świątyni Jedi. Mark zaczął walkę z Kelem, ten jednak odciął mu rękę, przez co Mark się wycofał. Kelo jednak uciekł. mały|Nowa zbroja Terdexa Nowa zbroja(19 ABY) Podczas kolejnych poszukiwań Kela, znaleziono bazę pewnej mafii. Kiedy Terdex próbował aresztować jej członków, ci jednak go zaatakowali. W końcu ich aresztował, jednak jego zbroja została bardzo zniszczona. Mark parę dni później dał Terdexowi nową zbroję, gdzie zamiast koloru żółtego królował kolor czerwony. Natomiast stara zbroja została naprawiona i oddana Merowi. Nauka walki mieczem (19 ABY) Terdex, po tym, jak zobaczył syna po ciemnej stronie, postanowił wznowić treningi. Po podstawowym treningu Mark zaproponował mu i Merowi naukę walki mieczem świetnym. Po 2 miesiącach nauki, Mer już umiał doskonale walczyć mieczem, a jego ojciec nauczył się nim władać podstawowo. Mer miał zielony miecz, a Terdex dostał od Marka żółty. Ostatnia misja przed końcem wojny(20 ABY) Razem ze swoimi żołnierzami postanowił wyruszyć na misję. Podczas tej misji ukradziono działko należące to OZRGS. Podczas tej misji stoczono krótką bitwę, którą wygrał Terdex z żołnierzami. Po wykonaniu misji został wezwany przez Marka, który znalazł lokalizacje bazy Kela i jego mistrza. Mistrz Kela(20 ABY) W końcu, Mark, Mer, Terdex i mały oddział klonów, odnaleźli bazę, gdzie ukrywał się Kelo i jego mistrz. Jego mistrz odpalił miecz i zaatakował Terdexa. Zaczęli walkę. Terdex przegrał i stracił rękę. Medyk w oddziale dał mu robotyczną protezę. W końcu Mark zaczął walczyć z mistrzem Kela, ten jednak przegrał. Mistrz Kela zaczął dusić Mera, po czym Kelo go przebił, nawracając się. Kelo już miał oddać się w ręce klonów, ale Terdex zatrzymał ich, i razem z Markiem postanowili, że Kelo zostanie na wolności. Koniec wojen (20 ABY) W końcu, po jakimś czasie, OZRGS poddała się, co oznacza zwycięstwo RGS. RGS zajęła tereny OZRGS, po czym przywódcą tych terenów został pewien ważny polityk w RGS. Terdex postanowił wyruszyć na wieloletni trening, po czym pożegnał się z Markiem, Merem i Kelo, i wyruszył na pewną, daleką planetę. Początek treningu(21 ABY) Pościg za Ashem Rekirem(21 ABY) Po wylądowaniu na planecie, na której miał rozpocząć trening, rozwinął mały obóz. Obóz był niedaleko pewnego miasta, gdzie było dużo gangsterów. Takim gangsterem był Ash Rekir, poszukiwany przez RGS. Terdex postanowił go znaleźć przed treningiem. Kiedy znalazł go w pewnej kantynie, Ash ukradł pewien śmigacz i uciekł. Terdex natomiast zaczął go gonić na swoim śmigaczu. Podczas pościgu, Ash, aby zatrzymać Terdexa i mieć więcej czasu na ucieczkę, rozkazał swoim znajomym przez komunikator, aby zaczęli strzelać z pobliskiego budynku. Kiedy Terdex był obok budynku, znajomi Asha zaczęli strzelać, jednak nie trafili, po czym nagle spadli. Zginęli na miejscu mały|Ash Rekir W końcu, Terdex doganiał Asha. Ash przyśpieszył, co jednak nie przeszkodziło Terdexowi aby go dogonić. Jednak zakręcił nie w tą stronę, Ash jednak patrząc z tyłu, czy Terdex go nie goni, nie widział ściany. Śmigacz uderzył w ścianę, co spowodowało wybuch i śmierć Asha. Terdex po tym postanowił wrócić to obozu i zacząć trening. Krótka przerwa w treningu - Bitwa o Karesis(21 ABY) Terdex mocno przykładał się do treningu. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie przyłoży, może w przyszłości stracić Kela i Mera, tak samo jak stracił swoją żonę 3 lata temu. Po pewnym czasie, Mark się z nim skontaktował mówiąc mu o tym, że na planetę Karesis, znaną z wielkiej ilości pewnego kryształu, została zaatakowana przez większe siły RGS. Terdex zgodził się, jednak poprosił Marka, aby nic nie mówił Merowi i Kelowi, ponieważ to może ich narazić na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Ten się zgodził. Terdex wziął trochę broni oraz ubrał zbroję, po czym wyruszył na Karesis. Kiedy już tam był, bardzo się zdziwił. Z planety, na której zawsze był pokój, ładnej, słonecznej, powstało ponure pole bitwy. Mark z wielką ilością żołnierzy przyleciał na Karesis, po czym Terdex to niego przybiegł. Mark przydzielił trochę żołnierzy dla Terdexa. Wyruszyli walczyć. Nagle ktoś strzelił w nogę pewnego żołnierza, Terdex chciał pobiec do niego i wziąć go, co jednak odradzali mu inni żołnierze. Ten jednak nie słuchał rad, wziął żołnierza na plecy, i szybko pobiegł to najbliższego medyka. Po tym, jak żołnierz był już z medykiem, Terdex szybko pobiegł to swoich żołnierzy, i wyruszyli dalej walczyć. Podczas bitwy co raz więcej żołnierzy Terdexa obrywało. Ten jednak, dalej biegł z nimi to medyka, chociaż sam go potrzebował. W końcu został tylko on i dwójka żołnierzy. Przypadkowo Terdex walnął w ich maski, i bardzo się zdziwił. Pod maskami zobaczył... Kela i Mera, którzy chcieli iść na bitwę. Terdex bardzo się wściekł. Terdex zaczął kłótnie z dziećmi, jednak w myślach był zaskoczony. Kelo, dawniej wyglądający jak zwykły nastolatek, zapuścił brodę, przez co wyglądał na starszego. Natomiast wówczas 13 letni Mer zaczął już przechodzić mutację i trochę podrósł. Po kłótni przytulił dzieci, a potem, jak zobaczył Marka, kazał mu zabrać jego dzieci w bezpieczne miejsce. Terdex, już sam walczył dalej. W końcu jednak, ktoś z OZRGS zastrzelił go od tyłu. Mark to zobaczył, po czym szybko to niego pobiegł. Sprawdził, czy żyje, i jak się okazało, Terdex żyje. Wziął go to najbliższego medyka, po ok. 30 minutach Terdex odzyskał przytomność. Terdex po przebudzeniu spytał, czy może dalej walczyć. Medyk jednak zaprzeczył i kazał mu odpoczywać. Terdex jednak nie posłuchał medyka i poszedł dalej walczyć. Mark widząc Terdexa, spytał go, czy na pewno chcę walczyć. Terdex powiedział, że chcę, po czym Mark dał mu kolejny oddział żołnierzy. Wyruszyli dalej do walki o Karesis. Chociaż Terdexa wszystko bolało, i wiedział, że powinien posłuchać medyka, to jednak wiedział, że jedno zwycięstwo OZRGS może spowodować więcej zwycięstw, aż w końcu upragniony przez OZRGS upadek Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników. Terdex upadł, jednak po chwili wstał. Wyruszył więc ze swoimi żołnierzami dalej walczyć o Karesis. Bitwa trwała co raz dłużej. Wielu żołnierzy poległo podczas walki o Karesis. Nagle Terdex wpadł na pomysł, który powiedział Markowi. Zasugerował, że skoro Karesis jest już i tak bardzo zniszczone, można spróbować odpalić bomby. Mark, chociaż nie chętnie, zgodził się, ale dopiero pod koniec bitwy zostaną odpalone. Terdex rozkazał paru żołnierzom podstawić bomby. Ci posłuchali się Terdexa i poszli podstawić bomby. Terdex wrócił do swoich żołnierzy i zaczeli dalszą walkę. Chociaż trudno było powiedzieć, kto wygrywa bitwę, to można było powiedzieć, że lepsi byli żołnierze RGS. W końcu Mark wiedział, że bitwa się kończy. Dał znak Terdexowi, aby odpalać bomby. Najpierw kazał odpalić bomby, po czym kazał wszystkim żołnierzom szybko się ewakuować. Kiedy OZRGS myślało, że wygrało, myliło się. Bomby się odpaliły, co spowodowało śmierć większości armii OZRGS. Ci, którzy przeżyli, albo się ewakuowali, lub zostali aresztowani. Po bitwie Mer i Kelo spytali Marka, gdzie jest ich ojciec. Ten odpowiedział, że wrócił trenować, jednak zostawił im list. Ten dał im list napisany przez Terdexa, po czym rodzeństwo zaczęło czytać. Ci się po przeczytaniu uśmiechnęli. Nikt więcej nie widział listu. Tymczasem Terdex postanowił przestać trenować przez jakiś czas, aby wrócić do zdrowia i pełni sił. Spotkanie z Royą (22 ABY) Podczas treningu, spotkał Roye Abedala.(Więcej w Roya vs Terdex : Sith vs Soldier ) Nowe zagrożenie(24-27 ABY) Powrót to RGS (24 ABY) Po 3 letnim treningu, Terdex postanowił już wrócić do domu. Odleciał z dalekiej planety i wrócił to swojego domu. Tam przywitali go Kelo i Mer, następnie przyszedł Mark. Nikt nie wiedział, co się niedługo zacznie. Nowe wieści i nowy wróg (24 ABY) Pare dni po przybyciu Terdexa, u Marka i Terdexa pojawił się pewien człowiek z małą ilością żołnierzy. Zdejmując kaptur, przedstawił się jako Pen Masin i był synem jednego z generałów OZRGS, którego zabito podczas Bitwy o Karesis. Pen domagał się odszkodowania w postaci oddania władzy nad układem pięciu planet(Karesis, Gertonis, Jandzo, Fayun i Finnrou III). Gdy Mark i Terdex nie zgodzili się, ten odszedł mówiąc, że ich upadek jest bliski. Mark i Terdex to zignorowali, jednak nie wiedzieli o tym, że to może się spełnić. Kiedy Terdex wrócił do domu, usłyszał pewne nowiny. Kelo zostanie ojcem. Terdex lekko się zdziwił, ale był zadowolony z tego, że będzie mieć wnuka albo wnuczke. Nagle Mark pojawił się w jego domu, przybiegł szybko. Terdex pytając go, co się dzieje, ten powiedział, że Karesis zostało zniszczone. Terdex się zdziwił i pomyślał, że może to sprawka Pena. RGS ogłosiło żałobę. Po żałobie wiele oddziałów poleciało w różne strony galaktyki, aby odnaleźć Pena. W tym samym czasie Terdex zastanawiał się, z kim może być powiązany Pen. Nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał, i wiedział, kto jest ojcem Pena. Ojcem Pena był założyciel OZRGS. Szybko pobiegł to Marka i mu powiedział o podchodzeniu Pena. Mark i Terdex postanowili się dogadać z Penem, ten jednak odmówił pokoju mówiąc, żę już za późno a RGS upadnie. Podczas powrotu statek Pena zastrzelił statek Marka i Terdexa, przez co ci się rozbili. Chociaż przeżyli, to jednak nie byli cali. Mark miał całą twarz we krwi, natomiast Terdex złamał obie nogi. Mark złapał Terdexa, i poszli to najbliższego medyka. Po tym, skontaktowali się z Kelem, który razem z oddziałem żołnierzy wziął Marka i Terdexa. Po wyleczeniu się, Terdex wymyślił, aby zaatakować bazę Pena, po czym zabrać Pena i skazać go na karę śmierci. Natomiast Mark zaproponował, aby zabić go od razu, na co Terdex się zgodził. Po tym postanowili zebrać żołnierzy, którzy pójdą z nimi to bazy Pena. Podczas pewnej nocy, w pokoju Mera było słuchać wybuch. Terdex szybko przebiegł. Wybuchła tam bomba. Terdex zobaczył swojego syna, bardzo zranionego. Terdex szybko zabrał go to medyka. Kiedy Mer leżał w ciężkim stanie, Terdex i Kelo leżeli obok niego. Terdex skontaktował się z Markiem, aby przyszedł to tego medyka. Mark przyszedł, bardzo się zdziwił. Terdex poszedł pogadać z Markiem, proponując, aby zmienić plan. Zaatakować bazę Pena natychmiast. Terdex, Mark i żołnierze zaatakowali bazę Pena. To pokoju Pena dotarli tylko Mark i Terdex. Nagle Pen zdjął płaszcz. Okazał się być w większości cyborgiem. Tylko jego twarz była normalna. Wytłumaczył to tym, że jego ciało było poparzone po pewnym incydencie na Mustafar, przez co, gdyby zostało, Pen by zginął. Po chwili wyciągnął miecz z bardzo długą rękojeścią, jak się okazało, to był podwójny miecz z bordowymi ostrzami. Pen powiedział, że jako sith zwie się Darth Antarius. Mark odpalił swój miecz, podobnie jak Terdex. Zaczęła się walka. Nagle Mark i Terdex padli na ziemię. Zostali sparaliżowani przez jakiegoś żołnierza. Pen odpowiedział, że dobrze się spisał, mówiąc jego imię. A jego imię brzmiało Kaise. Nagle Terdex i Mark się obudzili w pewnym ciemnym pomieszczeniu, związani. Nagle przed nimi stanął Kaise. Terdex i Mark bardzo się zdziwili, nie wiedzieli, czy się cieszyć, że Kaise żyje, czy wściekać się, że jest po stronie Pena. Kaise opowiedział im, czemu żyje. Ojciec Pena był znajomym Kaisego. Kiedy Kaise powiedział mu o planie założenia RGS, kazał upozorować swoją śmierć, mając nadzieje, że to spowoduje odrzucenie pomysłu. Pochowali natomiast pewnego żołnierza wyglądającego bardzo podobnie do Kaisego. Natomiast Kaise ukrył się, gdzie siedział przez wiele lat. Kiedy Kaise uciekł, Terdex i Mark się wydostali, i uciekli. Poszukiwanie Kaise(25 ABY) Pen i jego ludzie zostali poszukiwani numer jeden przez Republike Galaktycznych Strażników. Natomiast Terdex chciał znaleźć Kaise. Bardzo mu na tym zależało. Natomiast Kelo to niego przyszedł, mówiąc, że wiadomo, jaka jest płeć wnuka Terdexa. Terdex zostanie dziadkiem małego chłopca. Terdex się ucieszył, i spytał się, czy może mu pomóc odnaleźć pewnego znajomego(chodziło o Kaise), na co Kelo się zgodził, po czym on i Mark wyruszyli na poszukiwania Kaise. Po chwili, Mark sobie coś przypomniał. Mark przyczepił Kaise nadajnik, przez co można sprawdzić, gdzie on aktualnie jest. Okazało się, że jest on w pewnej starej bazie należącej dawniej do Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników. Kiedy przybyli do bazy, okazało się, że Kaise został związany. Kiedy go odwiązali, ten ich przeprosił, a ci mu wybaczyli. Kaise dołączył do RGS. Nowa zbroja oraz masakra wioski Kunai (25 ABY) Terdex postanowił zmienić zbroję. Jako, że miał już zbroję żółtą i czerwoną, postanowił zrobić teraz niebieską. Potem wziął się to pracy, po czym uznał efekt swojej pracy za udany. mały|Kolejna zbroja Następnie, przybiegł to niego Mark z ważną wiadomością. W pewnej wiosce Kunai był masakra, wszystkie domy zostały spalone, a mieszkańcy zabici. Postanowili wyruszyć to tej wioski z Kaise, aby zobaczyć na żywo ruiny wioski. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że doniesienia był prawdą. Cała wioska była zniszczona, a mieszkańcy zabici. Mark jednak patrząc na rany mieszkańców, zauważył, co było przyczyną ich śmierci. W miejscu, gdzie była klatka piersiowa widać było wyraźne ślady po mieczu świetlnym. Od razu pomyśleli o Penie. Wyruszyli więc to nowej bazy Pena, to której zaprowadził ich Kaise, włamali się to pokoju, w którym przesiadywał Pen. Terdex, Pen i Mark odpalili swoje miecze i zaczęli walkę. Terdex został łatwo pokonany przez Pena, jednak Mark pokonał Pena. Ten jednak dowiadując się o masakrze w Kunai, powiedział, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, gdyż mieszka tam jego kuzyn z rodziną. Potem Pen postanowił zawrzeć sojusz z Terdexem i Markiem, aby się dowiedzieć, kto zrobił masakrę w Kunai. Postanowili to zrobić następnego dnia, Terdex wieczorem jednak poznał dziewczynę Kela, Kirę, którą Kelo zaprosił na kolację. Następnego dnia, Terdex, Mark, Kaise i Pen postanowili się dowiedzieć, kto mógł zniszczyć Kunai i zabić mieszkańców tej wioski Nagle zobaczyli pewien statek z zakapturzonym osobnikiem. Zaczął się pościg, w końcu jednak złapano podejrzanego. Okazało się, że to Kix Minrey, Jedi, który przetrwał Rozkaz 66 oraz Czasy Imperium. Ten w ostatnich latach Imperium przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. W końcu się przyznał to winy, po czym został aresztowany. Potem odbudowano Kunai, a domy oddano najbiedniejszym mieszkańcom planety, gdzie znajdowała się wioska. Nagle Kelo się z nim skontaktował. Kira urodziła. Narodziny wnuków(25 ABY) Po odnalezieniu winnego masakrze w Kunai, Terdex wrócił to bazy RGS i wyruszył to pobliskiego szpitala. W końcu spotkał Kela, który czekał na wiadomość, że Kira urodziła. Po chwili droid medyk, który odbierał poród wyszedł na korytarz. Poinformował, że urodziła...dwóch chłopców, zamiast jednego. Kelo i jego ojciec byli bardzo zaskoczeni, jednak po chwili spytali się, czy mogą zobaczyć dzieci, na co droid pozwolił. Po chwili Terdex i Kelo weszli to sali i zobaczyli Kirę z dwójką chłopców. W końcu postanowili wybrać imię. Pierwsze imię wymyśliła Kira i dała jednemu z synów imię Karx, drugie za to wymyślił Kelo, który zaproponował imię Teral. Terdex za to nie mógł przestać patrzeć na wnuki. Po jakimś czasie Kira razem z dziećmi wyszła ze szpitala, po czym zrobiono imprezę. Terdex jako jedyny nie brał udziału w imprezie, gdyż opiekował się swoimi wnukami. Następny dzień Terdex spędził razem z Teralem i Karxem-swoimi wymarzonymi wnukami. Bitwa o Kisair X(25 ABY) Na pewnej planecie, Kisair X, Pen wysłał jednego generałów armii i armię, aby przejąć Kisair X, z powodu, że ta planeta miała wstąpić to RGS. Terdex, wiedząc o niebezpieczeństwie, wyruszył razem z armią RGS pokonać armię nasłaną przez Pena. Po bitwie, armia Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników wygrała i przegoniła armię Pena. Potem władze Kisair X podziękowały i podpisały traktat, dzięki któremu Kisair X dołączył to RGS. Bitwa o Superax (26 ABY) Dzień po 50 urodzinach Terdexa(gdzie wszyscy schlali się jak świnie), Pen postanowił nie walczyć już z RGS. Jednak dostał odszkodowanie, za które podbił jedną planetę. Jednak potem, na planecie Superax, dzikie plemie znane jako Sanrexowie zaatakowało stolice Superax, Kanor. Prezydent Kanor i dowódca Superax poprosił Republikę Galaktycznych Strażników, aby ci pomogli pokonać Sanrexów, w zamian Superax będzie planetą należącą to RGS. Terdex oraz Mark się zgodzili, polecieli na Superax z wielką ilością żołnierzy. Jednak wiele osób z plemienia Kanor mały|Mark razem z armią żołnierzy(w tle Terdex)nauczyło się sterować statki, po czym zaatakowali statki Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników. Chociaż jeden statek został zniszczony, to statki Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników zniszczyły statki napastników z Superax. Kiedy lądowali, panowała masakra na Superax. Wszystko się paliło, wybuchało, ludzie ginęli, przez co wszędzie pachniało zwłokami. Podzielono się na pięć oddziałów. Jeden miał pilnować statków, drugi był oddziałem medyków, trzeci ewakuował ludzi, natomiast czwarty i piąty, które były dowodzone przez Marka i Terdexa mieli zadanie pokonać napastników. Tak rozpoczęła się Bitwa o Superax. Oddział czwarty(Marka)poszedł atakować Sanrexów w mieście, podczas kiedy oddział piąty miał za zadanie pokonać wchodzące to miasta nowe siły Sanrexów. Oddział trzeci, dowodzący przez Kela ewakuował dalej ludzi, natomiast osiemnastoletni wówczas Mer pomagał swojemu ojcu, aż został ranny. Terdex natychmiast rzucił broń, wziął syna na plecy i zabrał go do oddziału drugiego, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ktoś w niego strzela. Kiedy dotarł do oddziału medyków, dał im Kela, prosząc, aby ci go wyleczyli, po czym zemdlał. Terdex się obudził dopiero około pół godziny później, natomiast Mer, chociaż żył, to dalej był nie przytomny. Terdex w zemście, chociaż był ranny, ledwo pobiegł i odpalił swój miecz świetlny. Wtedy dowiedział się o słabym punkcie Sanrexów, strasznie boją się mieczy świetlnych. Terdex i Mark odpalili swoje miecze, po czym zabili wszystkich z plemienia Sanrexów. Następnie Kanor zostało tymczasowo opuszczone, aby mogło zostać naprawione, po czym tymczasową stolicą zostało drugie największe miasto, gdzie podpisano dokumenty, po czym Superax został planetą należącą to Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników. Powstanie Ligi Obrońców(26 ABY) Około pięciu dni po bitwie o Superax, postanowiono założyć Lige Obrońców, która rządziła by Republiką Galaktycznych Strażników i jej odłamami. Liga została zaplanowana tak, aby liczyła 7 członków. Póki co, napewno to ligi należeli Terdex, Mark oraz Kelo. Następnie do niej dołączył Mer, jeden z komandorów, Syn Fiara, Kien oraz pewien admirał. Pierwsza narada Ligi obrońców odbyła się trzy miesiące po utworzeniu pomysłu o Lidze. Liga jednak została szybko rozwiązana z powodu różnic zdań. Potem jednak Liga powstała z powrotem, jednak teraz bez admirała i jednego z komandorów. Pierwszy pomysł członków Ligi była rekrutacja nowych Jedi. Na każdej planecie należącej to Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników rozpoczęto poszukiwanie ludzi wrażliwych na moc, po czym zaczęto ich szkolić. Pomysł okazał się wielkim sukcesem. Wiele ludzi wrażliwych na moc zaczęli się szkolić na mistrzów Jedi. Następne pomysły stawały się coraz częściej wykorzystywane. W końcu, postanowiono zawiesić chwilowo Ligę Obrońców, z powodu prywatnych spraw członków. Trzy tygodnie po zawieszeniu Ligi, postanowiono rozwiązać ligę. Ostatnim pomysłem Ligi było stworzenie nowych zbroi dla żołnierzy, podobnych to zbroi klonów Republiki z fazy II połączonych lekko ze zbrojami Szturmowców Imperium Galaktycznego. Bitwa o Korox V(27 ABY) Terdex i Mer podczas patrolu na Korox V zobaczyli człowieka. Ale niezwykłego człowieka. Miał na sobie mundur Organizacji Zniszczenia Republiki Galaktycznych Strażników. Zaczął uciekać. Terdex i Mer zaczęli biec za nim, aż w końcu go złapali. Każąc mu odpowiadać na pytania, dowiedzieli się, że OZRGS zostało reaktywowane i mają niedaleko baze. Kiedy spytali się o położenie bazy, było za późno. Żołnierz popełnił samobójstwo wbijając sobie nóż w klatkę piersiową. mały Terdex wezwał Marka wraz z dużą flotą żołnierzy. Kiedy Mark z żołnierzami dotarli na miejsce, postanowiono się rozdzielić. W końcu jeden żołnierz odnalazł bazę OZRGS, podał, gdzie się baza znajduje, jednak potem został zabity przez wybuch bomby. Żołnierze dotarli na miejsce, po czym armia OZRGS ruszyła na nich. Terdex w tym czasie włamał się do bazy OZRGS, zabijając straszników. Wtedy zaczął robić wszystko z planem, o którym wiedział tylko on, Mer i Mark. Postanowił podłożyć bombę, która wysadzi bazę. Wtedy jednak usłyszał krzyk Mera. Postanowił poczekać z rozpoczęciem wybuchu i pobiegł do syna. Mer był cały ranny. Terdex szybko zabrał go do najbliższego medyka. Medyk zajął się Merem, a Terdex wrócił do bazy. W tym czasie bitwa dalej trwała. Przewaga była jednak po stronie OZRGS. Mark wtedy powiedział słowa Operacja:Oddział JSS. Wtedy nagle, do bazy OZRGS przybiegło wiele rycerzy Jedi. Odpalili swoje Miecze świetlne. Wtedy losy bitwy zmieniły się. RGS wygrywało. Po jakimś czasie, Mark rozkazał Terdexowi odpalić bombę. Terdex odpalił bombę, po czym uciekli do statku. Po minucie bomba wybuchła. Jednak nie tak jak powinna. Terdex źle nastawił bombę, przez co nie wybuchła baza, ale cała planeta. Terdex był zaskoczony, myślał, że nastawił prawidłowo. Mark nie chciał jednak robić kłótni na statku, więc powiedział, że jakiś żołnierz OZRGS zmienił ustawienia bomby w ostatniej chwili, aby wybuchła planeta. W tym czasie Terdex pobiegł do medyka, który zajął się Merem. Odeszli od Mera, po czym medyk powiedział mu, że Mer nie będzie mógł chodzić do końca życia. Terdex zrozumiał, po czym poszedł do Mera na rozmowę. Powiedział mu o tym, że nie będzie mógł chodzić, po czym zastanawiali się, co dalej. Wtedy przyszedł Medyk, który zaproponował mu specjalne nogi(Coś jak nogi Iron-Mana), które mógłby zakładać, i w nich się od nowa uczyć chodzić. Terdex nie był za bardzo to tego przekonany, ale Mer się zgodził. Wtedy nałożył je na siebie, i uczył się chodzić, póki nie wylądowali w bazie. }} Ciekawostki Jego odpowiednikiem w WojtekNinjaVerse jest pewien klon, który poza imieniem nie ma nic wspólnego z Terdexem z Canonverse. Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Republika Galaktycznych Strażników Kategoria:Wyczerpujące artykuły Kategoria:Żołnierze Republiki Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse